TAL PARA CUAL
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Aún se preguntaba cómo es que no lo habían notado los demás, si era tan obvio que eran tal para cual… makorin más nitori, momotori.


**TAL PARA CUAL**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que no lo habían notado los demás, si era tan obvio que eran tal para cual… makorin más nitori, momotori

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**DEDICADO A:** **¡Ustedes! Quienes les gusta este par.**

**TAL PARA CUAL**

Por una de esas veces que olvidó sus cosas en los vestuarios, Nitori descubrió que Rin-senpai estaba saliendo con Tachibana-san.

¿Intervenir o alejarse?

A pesar de que por su estatura parecía como si Tachibana-san se metiera con su senpai, cuando los brazos de éste último se cerraron en un abrazo para corresponder un beso. Supo que no tendría por qué estar allí. Pese a ello, decidió esperar.

Entonces, aunque las lágrimas le habían ganado al saber que no era la persona a quien Rin-senpai abriría su corazón; en cuanto quedó solo, decidió enfrentarse al nadador de backstroke.

—No. No haga llorar a Rin-senpai, por favor. Si… si senpai llora… yo… ¡No se lo perdonaré!—

Lágrimas. Determinación. Makoto podía ver ambas.

—Tú… Realmente le aprecias—le sonrió mientras gentilmente tomaba sus lágrimas.

No obstante, Nitori pudo sentir la amenaza implícita. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Comprendiendo que Tachibana-san podía ser una persona bastante posesiva. Y sin embargo, su toque era tan cálido. Se estremeció. Seguramente si algo pasara, no podría hacer nada contra el joven frente a sí.

—Disculpa—apartó su mano, pero ese acto pareció más gentil que el anterior. Esta vez estaba siendo considerado y su mirada mostraba que no había querido ser rudo con él.

—A veces soy inseguro. Lo siento. No pretendía intimidarte o algo—un sonrojo en su rostro, un nervioso movimiento de su mano rascando su mejilla. Sinceridad en sus palabras. Ambas expresiones le quedaban perfectas. Si tuviera que mencionar algún defecto para evitar que su senpai saliera con él, sería muy difícil.

—Está bien—respondió.

El silencio les envolvió. Aunque el ambiente no era tenso, era incómodo.

— ¿Puedo… hacer una petición egoísta?—las palabras de Tachibana-san salieron en un tono serio, consiguiendo la atención que quería. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Le vio tener dificultades para encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

Entonces suspiró y se dio por vencido. Lo diría de forma simple.

— ¿Lo cuidarías por mí?—le sorprendió su petición. Después de todo hasta hace un momento parecía quererle lejos.

—Realmente, es una petición egoísta—Nitori río conmovido. Estaba siendo impertinente con alguien de un grado superior al reír ante su seria petición, aunque eso no parecía importarle mucho al chico en cuestión.

Asintió.

—No es algo que necesite pedir—sonrió y fue correspondido. Tachibana-san era gentil. Aún con su deseo de monopolizar a Rin-senpai. Iba a dejarle acercarse, a pesar de saber cuán importante era para él. Porque después de todo ambos buscaban el bienestar del pelirojo.

.

.

Otro día más de entrenamiento conjunto había pasado. Las cosas con Tachibana-san habían pasado de incómodas a tener un entendimiento mutuo y largas charlas sobre aspectos de cierta persona importante para ambos. Suspiró. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Para variar se sentía feliz de no recibir una expresión de desinterés a todas sus palabras de admiración. Era escuchado atentamente y recibía información que le hacían conocer aún más a la persona que tanto idolatraba.

En eso pensaba, mientras medía los tiempos de algunos compañeros, cuando la voz de su kouhai le trajo abruptamente a la realidad.

—Nitori-senpai ¿Acaso estás saliendo con Makoto-san?—

— ¡Pero qué estás diciendo Momo-kun!—alarmado, enseguida giró su rostro esperando que nadie escuchara eso, especialmente su capitán. Quiso creer que no fue así al verle seguir atento a unos registros.

Suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Por qué crees eso Momo-kun?—aunque en realidad no quería saber, era mejor empezar por allí para arreglar el malentendido.

—Pero ya van varias veces que sales con él y regresas hasta muy noche. Pyunsuke va a dormir incluso antes de que regreses—se cruzó de brazos, queriendo dar énfasis a su último argumento.

—Eso es porque él va a dormir muy temprano—respondió, sin tener ni pisca de idea a que venía la mención del bicho.

—Pero antes pasabas más tiempo con él—seguía el reclamo.

Quería decir que era una falsedad y eso sólo pasaba porque el mismo Momo-kun lo arrastraba para atraparlo de nuevo cuando astutamente dejaba el frasco al ser alimentado.

Se contuvo.

—Pasaré más tiempo con él, porque no es que esté saliendo con Tachibana-san—respondió.

— ¿Es en serio, en serio?—se le pegó sin importarle eso que llaman espacio personal.

—Si—

— ¿Lo prometes?—

—No veo por qué deba de-—

— ¡Entonces todo era una mentira y tú en realidad estás saliend-!—

—Baja la voz. Momo-kun. Lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?—le alcanzó a tapar la boca. Prometiendo aquello para no seguir llamando la atención de algunos curiosos al escándalo previo.

— ¡Yuhu! ¡Entonces hoy pasaremos la tarde juntos consiguiendo la sabia favorita de Pyunsuke! ¡No puedo esperar para decirle! ¡Oh! ¡Se lo contaré ahora!—

— ¡Espera, Momo-kun!—pero ya era muy tarde para recordarle que la practica aún no terminaba cuando le vio salir hacia los vestuarios.

.

.

Los planes de Nitori habían sido ir con Momo-kun en cuanto la práctica finalizó. Entonces no entendía qué había hecho para tener la fúrica mirada de su senpai sobre sí, mientras era acorralado contra los casilleros.

—Nitori—y justo cuando pensaba que estaban en términos de nombres… Aunque al parecer le volvía a llamar así porque estaba molesto.

Un golpe en el casillero le hizo concentrarse en la expresión de su senpai. Quien aparte de parecer que había acorralado una presa a la cual destrozaría a placer. Parecía estarle analizando en busca de algo.

—Quiero la verdad—le dijo de forma intimidante y al parecer conteniéndose de sacársela a golpes. La pregunta era ¿la verdad sobre qué?

— ¿A qué se refiere?—

—Tú y Momo lo mencionaron durante la práctica—esa era la pista con la que debía de hacerse a la idea, pero era confuso…

—Perdón. Rin-senpai—se disculpó porque sintió que eso era lo que quería escuchar de él. Aun sin saber si era porque Momo se había ido sin finalizar la práctica o porque él no le había alcanzado a detener o quizá…

—Entonces es cierto… Tú y Makoto…—

— "¿Tachibana-san?"—Nitori se preguntaba que tenía que ver él con que no pasará tiempo con Pyunsuke. Entonces su cerebro pronto lo relacionó.

—No puedo creer que me engañara. No. Más bien, no puedo creer que ambos lo hicieran—las palabras entre dientes de su senpai le indicaron que iba por el rumbo correcto.

—Esperé. Creo que hay un malentendido—

—Estoy seguro que es así. Puede que fuera mi culpa por no decírtelo antes—

— ¿Senpai?—

— ¡Makoto me pertenece!—le gritó. A diferencia de Tachibana-san, los ojos de Rin-senpai mostraban un fuego ardiente que clamaba por consumirlo de forma rápida con tal de proteger aquello que es importante.

Y por un instante se sintió feliz de ser visto como un rival. Aunque la forma en que lo era no estaba bien.

—Senpai, yo... No creo que alguien que salga contigo esté con alguien más al mismo tiempo. Si así fuera sería ridículo—sus palabras eran tranquilas pero firmes.

Después de todo Nitori era el tipo de persona que le enfrentaría incluso aún en sus peores momentos. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales le consideraba importante como al resto de sus amigos. Aun así…

—Les he visto juntos—dudas le asaltaban. Cuando en la práctica escuchó a Momo, había querido golpearlo; pero decidió escuchar más, a escondidas, porque quería asegurarse.

Nitori pensó que probablemente fuera la noche anterior a la que se refería. Pues, sin pensar mucho en el tiempo, habían pasado a una pastelería que al parecer era muy popular. Tachibana-san le había dicho que aunque a Rin-senpai no le gustaban mucho los dulces allí vendían un chocolate amargo que podría gustarle. Pero estaba buscando una segunda opinión. Entonces al ser muy noche, como el mayor de los dos, no podía dejarle regresar solo a los dormitorios. Mucho menos cuando iba tarde por su culpa. Quizá les vio cuando se despedían. Porque de haber sido antes, ya no estaría vivo…

—Yo no puedo decir que nos encontramos por casualidad. Tampoco puedo decirle por qué estábamos juntos, porque arruinaría la sorpresa que Tachibana-san quiere darle... No es que estemos saliendo—aclaró.

El escarlata de sus ojos volvió a analizarle. Sintiendo enseguida, ese toque en sus cabellos, alborotándolos a modo de disculpa.

Vio el carmín correrse en las mejillas de su acompañante. Seguramente ahora que estaba aliviado se sentía avergonzado por ponerse en evidencia. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que no lo habían notado los demás, si era tan obvio que Rin-senpai y Tachibana-san eran tal para cual.

Aunque con Nasase-san cerca llamando su atención y Sousuke-senpai ofreciéndole la suya. No le sorprendía que muchos pudieran ser engañados. Por otro lado, debía admitir que también se sintió un poco herido cuando Momo-kun pensó que él estaba con Tachibana-san…

Por ahora, estaba feliz de que su senpai hubiera confiado en él.

Cuando el celular de su senpai sonó y vio una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro al ver el nombre del culpable. Supo que todo estaría bien.

Ahora restaba cumplir su promesa con Pyunsuke, aunque sabía que en realidad era Momo-kun con quien estaría pasando el resto del día y seguramente esa noche también iría adormir tarde. Porque estaba seguro que no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, bajo la excusa de cuan hermosa la luna está*****. Después de todo, algunas veces a Momo-kun le gustaba acaparar su atención. Además, no es que fuera un inconveniente para él, dársela…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

*"La luna está tan hermosa hoy" es interpretado como "Quiero pasar está bella noche contigo" o "Te amo" debido a Natsume Soseki**,** un novelista japonés. Así que, aunque aún no son conscientes de que coquetean: Momo y Nitori lo hacen. Además de formar una linda familia junto a Pyunsuke ; D

Y sobre Makoto al inicio… fui feliz de escribir ese lado suyo que parece yandere jaja

Básicamente una historia de celos pero… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
